


The Truth Will Out

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choices, Complicated Relationships, Difficult Decisions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Pairings, OT3, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorcerers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl Mordo and Wong have only one rule, but Stephen Strange loves breaking rules, especially when they're not his own.
Relationships: Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange, Karl Mordo/Wong, Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this up before the holidays, but with traveling and all the prep, it had to wait. Hope people enjoy. I had fun with it.

For the first few months at Kamar-Taj, Stephen Strange woke, bathed, studied, ate, studied, ate, took a walk, and studied some more. Sometimes his studying included lessons, but as time went on, he found himself more isolated from others. This wasn't a terrible idea, as it allowed him the freedom to go at his own pace. And with the blessing of the Ancient One, it had put him in a state of relaxation he hadn't felt in ages. The only downside to this practice was that he did find himself lonely on occasion. His odd hours and infrequent meals meant he was beginning not to recognize faces that he sat amongst. The turn over rate at Kamar-Taj was about as severe as the first year of medical school had been, but unlike that time period, no one was in competition. 

The only people he came in contact with regularly were Masters Mordo and Wong, as well as the Ancient One. The few lessons he did need were often supervised by Mordo, while he saw Wong every night in the library, even if they did not exchange words. He was quite sure he was growing on both of them. Mordo was clearly going from being sympathetic acquaintance to someone he would consider a friend, while Wong was going from somewhat hostile instructor to an indifferent observer. He would take what he could get, and hoped that one day they may even be cordial with one another. That day seemed far away, but he believed it would come. 

When he did feel a bit lonely, Stephen often threw himself into his studying more. If it got too bad, he normally could find someone in the courtyard, if it were not too late at night. Nights though tended to be the worst, but once he could astral project, he found that helped a bit. 

However, one night, Stephen found himself not astral projecting, nor walking the halls near the courtyard, but wound up sneaking into the kitchens after forgetting to eat the whole day. Although he never gained explicit permission to enter the kitchens after dinner time, he had a feeling no one would object to a very hungry student seeking some food out to relieve their hunger pains. At first he thought it odd that someone left a light in the back on, until he heard a very clear word in a different language that was most definitely a curse word. There was no mistaking that kind of tone for anything else. When a crash followed the exclamation, Stephen decided to investigate quietly, moving towards the area it was coming from. He peaked around the division that lay between the wash area and the cooking area to find Mordo standing there with a few bowls in his hands and an open cupboard above him. It was then that Stephen decided to make his presence known, coming out of the shadows and standing next to the division he had been behind. It took a moment for Mordo to look up and see him standing there, and when he did, he was clearly surprised anyone else would be inside the kitchens.

"Raiding the cupboard for a late night snack?" Stephen asked in fairly jovial tone.

Mordo looked a bit bewildered for a moment, before narrowing his eyes.

"No, I'm looking for something. Why are you here, Strange? You shouldn't be here after dark."

He wasn't angry, but there was a sternness to his last statement. It was enough to cause Stephen to look a bit sheepish at what he had planned, more feigned than real. 

"I lost track of time and forgot to eat today."

"You forgot to eat today?"

He sounded surprised, deflating Stephen's ego that others would feel his absence. It was clear Mordo hadn't noticed. 

Mordo sighed in response, turning to place some of the fallen items back into the cupboard. Stephen watched him stretch to the top shelf, ignoring the stool in the corner. He was definitely more flexible and fit than Stephen had ever been in his whole life, and would probably continue to be in the future. At first he wanted to move to the side and scrounge for something edible, but he found himself frozen to the spot, looking at Mordo for way too long for it to be curious.

"Guess it's gotten to me," Stephen mumbled to himself, reflecting on his practice of isolation.

"Hmm?" Mordo asked, turning back around after tipping the the last bowl over the edge of the top shelf. 

"Still gotta eat."

The other man sighed, crossing his arms, and leaned back against the counter. The brick and wood in the background provided a nice compliment to his clothes, and Stephen couldn't help but think Mordo always seemed to belong here. It was as if he had never known anything beyond the walls of Kamar-Taj, however untrue that may be.

"You know you should join the others at meals."

"I'll set my alarm next time," he replied half heartedly.

Mordo sighed before turning to a bottom cabinet 

three doors down from where he stood. He opened it and rummaged through it, looking for something. When he came across what he was looking for, he turned back towards Stephen and held it out. It was a package of trail mix.

"They lock up the food supplies at the end of the evening. Occasionally, they do leave things out, but not tonight."

Stephen nodded, taking the package and looking for the expiry date. He frowned, noticing a different problem. 

"Not really hungry anymore," Stephen replied, handing the bag back.

"You must be starving though. Even if you just sit there, you still need some sustenance."

Stephen didn't reply, instead just forced a polite smile. Mordo turned the bag around, looking at it as Stephen had. His brow scrunched up in concentration, looking for something he probably would not see. Stephen was fine with it, and made a mental note to take some nonperishable foods with him from breakfast the next time, just in case. It wasn't as if he had gotten thinner in his time in Kamar-Taj. It was only that his eating patterns weren't quite like theirs. In the day, it wasn't such a big deal.

"Never mind. What are you looking for?" Stephen asked.

Mordo sighed, "an extra tea pot, mine is broken."

Stephen stayed quite. He had no tea pot to give, nor any knowledge of where these things were kept. His eyes scanned the room for any possible signs, but it was clear they were not in plain sight.

"Maybe they lock those up to," Stephen joked.

That earned him a smile. It was at that moment, Stephen felt a small flutter in the pit of his stomach, much different from the rumbles of hunger he had been feeling. 

"If you're not hungry, you should go back to bed, Stephen," Karl said, turning back to his task at hand.

His tone was much softer, guiding in its suggestion, but something told Stephen to stay. It was an urge like none other, something he hadn't felt in a long time, and his intuition rarely failed him. Instead, he started to open up some of the cupboards, helping to look. Mordo was so focused, he hadn't realized Stephen hadn't gone.

It was only when Stephen opened the last cupboard on the opposite side at the bottom that they found them. There they were stacked neatly, tucked in the corner.

"Over there," Stephen said pointing.

Mordo came over, bending down and reaching for the tea pots in the back. It was a good reach, and Stephen stepped back in order to give Mordo some space, or so he told himself. 

Reluctantly, as he stepped back, he had to admit that he was lonely in more ways than one. However, he also knew it wasn't entirely just some itch he wanted to scratch. This was something else. There was a gentleness to Master Karl Mordo of Kamar-Taj, in addition to his attractive appearance. The strength he had beyond the physical could be felt as well. The things that made up this man intrigued Stephen, and he was always looking for the next thing to study.

"Thank you," Mordo said, standing up. 

With one hand he patted Stephen on the shoulder, cradling the pot in the other. All Stephen could do was force a small smile. 

The next minute happened quicker than Stephen liked. Mordo's hand lingered on Stephen's upper back, ushering him outside as if he were a bar-mate saying goodnight. Stephen now had an added appetite that was most decidedly not food related upon the appetite that was already there. 

They faced each other after Mordo locked the door, a level of comfort settling between them once again. Stephen wanted to reach out and touch the crook of Mordo's arm, to tell him something, but for once he was at a loss for words.

"Make sure you're up early for breakfast." 

Stephen nodded.

"Yea, see you then," he replied, his mouth wetter than it normally was. 

Mordo turned and walked away, and all Stephen could do was look as he did so. Something in his stomach gave a flutter as Mordo turned the corner. 

.oOo.

Stephen didn't expect anything from anyone else at this point in his life, but he did expect a lot from himself. He looked for spells that could help him progress and find a cure or at least a treatment, for his pains and his shakes. There seemed to be none, and that little sliver of hopelessness was what brought him to the edge that night. It had been a long time since the darkest of thought crept around in his skull. All he could do was put his head down into the palms of his hands so that they rest at his eyes. Even that began to irritate him as his cheekbones put too much pressure upon the flesh and bone and bits of metal still inside him. 

The pain was difficult to bear at times. 

He threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling and feeling worse than before. It was then that the librarian came into view.

"If you need to sleep, go to your rooms and do so, Strange."

It was neither a question, nor a suggestion, but a command. Stephen couldn't help, but give a sardonic smile.

"I'm fine. Just looking for something."

"You can ask, you know."

"I need to fix my hands," he quietly grumbled.

He could hear the frown. He didn't even need to look to know it was upon Wong's face. It always seemed to be there when they had a conversation beyond the niceties. 

"And what if you can't?"

That upset Stephen in a surprising way.

"What do you mean, what if I can't? I was a world class neurosurgeon, recognized as so in the general public as well as amongst my peers. I won so many awards that I had to keep the older ones in boxes. If someone like Johnathan Pangborn can walk out of Kamar-Taj, I should be able to get my hands to stop shaking."

At this point he'd even take the pain if it meant he could perform surgery. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it now.

The thing about Wong was that he was a pretty steady guy. He didn't put up with people, but he wasn't about to get angry at Stephen's tone either. And during the pause between them, Stephen realized that he was about to get bombed by a reality check a way very few people could. It was a much different experience than with the other masters at Kamar-Taj.

"We know you're smart, Strange. Get over it. Now figure out what Pangborn had that you don't, or start thinking about a plan B. No point in tormenting yourself for the rest of time if it doesn't help."

His response surprised Stephen. It was almost kind, as if he were hiding the zest for a little later. The advice he gave was also more sound than the vague avoidances he normally got from the Ancient One and Mordo. They never seemed to want to guide him in the right direction. It was almost as if they wanted to keep him there. At least Wong gave him something.

"I guess you're right."

"Honestly, even if you don't completely control your destiny, you can stop whingeing on about it. It's not as if you're destitute anymore."

That grumble felt a bit more like Wong.

"I appreciate your honesty."

"We're not mates, Strange, so don't expect me to hold your hand, but I'm still a master here, and you're a student."

Stephen nodded. They seemed to like to point that out to maybe to take him down a peg. He wasn't really like the other students, but he also knew he had more to learn. He just hoped he could come across some answers to his problem sooner rather than later. 

Oddly, it was something that he needed to hear. Hope wasn't lost and it did put things into perspective a little more. At the same time, he felt that if he gave up too soon and there was a cure, it would be a waste of his existence. 

He couldn't let go.

As he watched Wong walk away, Stephen could have sworn he heard him mumble, "I have no idea why he cares so much."

It bothered him a little, but he was just going to let it go and return to contemplating what Wong had said to him. 

.oOo.

The small knots in his stomach had started to pile up with each lesson he had with Mordo. The man knew what to say, how to move, and how to make Stephen feel anything but focused. Stephen noticed there were small little brushes between the two as Mordo often came close, causing Stephen's heart to flutter. It was overwhelming in some ways, but allowed him after the lessons to indulge in fantasies he hadn't felt the need to in ages. With that, he started feeling more himself than before. Mordo had that power over him, and it was a shocking aphrodisiac. 

Another thing he hadn't expected was the man on his doorstep one night. When Stephen opened his door, he couldn't have been more shocked. It was uncommon that he had visitors after those first few nights settling in. Yet, here was Mordo. 

Of course he stepped aside to let his visitor in. 

The glow from the low light danced upon Mordo's person, and created a relaxed atmosphere. There was none of the awkwardness that would have come about if it were anyone else. Mordo was a very welcomed visitor.

Before he could even ask why he was there, Mordo began, “That night in the kitchen. You were still hungry, but you didn’t want to ask me to open the bag, did you?”

It was not what he expected, even though he had not known what to expect. Such a question never crossed his mind, and he stayed quite. Mordo wasn’t wrong, but Stephen didn’t want to open those doors. 

“You couldn’t have come here just for that,” Stephen remarked. 

“No, but you need to let others help you, Stephen.” 

The use of his first name in such a soft tone caused Stephen to perk up. The night was taking a twist that Stephen had no idea where it would wind up. All he could do was wait while playing this guessing game.

“I’m okay. I get by, and well, I seem to get help when I need it.”

“Really?” 

“Master Mordo-”

“Karl.”

“Karl.”

He knew Mordo's name, but the sudden change in formality puzzled Stephen. Maybe they were friends by this point. However, Stephen had a feeling that there was something else at play here. 

The fact the man stepped closer didn’t help discourage this little piece of intuition on his part. He swallowed hard, taking in a breath of air. It was tinged with the smell of the soap given out at Kamar-Taj. The natural herbs contained within were supposed to have relaxative properties. 

Stephen couldn’t quite bring himself to ask why Karl was here again, not wanting to scare him away. There was nothing Stephen could think of that would bring him here.

“You’re very close,” Stephen eventually said.

It was the only thing he could think of, not quite sure if Karl knew. Occasionally, those from other places didn’t quite have the same rules dealing with personal space as Stephen. He figured it wouldn’t be offensive to point it out. 

“So I am.” 

It wasn’t an answer he was expecting, because it confirmed something he guessed at, but didn’t think was possible. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in once again, waiting for the next prompt to give him a clue as to what to do. When Karl’s hand stroked the side of his face lightly, Stephen’s eyes opened just a little, leaning forward and slightly downwards to capture Karl’s mouth. The softness of his lips with the sharp rise of desire between them was a juxtaposition he had not felt in quite a long time. How long had he wanted this? How long had Karl desired this?

The kiss lasted longer than the chaste kiss he assumed it would be, as if Stephen was a dead man walking and this was a goodbye. It wasn’t entirely out of the question. 

“You need to ask if you need help,” Karl said in a heedy, low tone. 

“I need a lot of help. A lot more than you can possibly imagine,” Stephen murmured. 

He was harder than he’d care to be as Karl’s hand went to the top hook of Stephen’s pants. With everything that had been going on, he had not even indulge in some self-love in the last few weeks. Most thoughts of carnal relations had been pushed to the back of his head, even if he did occasionally acknowledge his attraction to a few within the compound of Kamar-Taj. Now, Karl’s hands were roaming about, helping him out of his clothes, and the fires of lust within him seem to re-ignite. The fact that it was with Karl Mordo, someone he trusted and yearned for was an added bonus. 

“God, you’re irresistible,” Stephen said, returning the favor Karl was showering upon him.

His hand slid within the outer jacket of Karl’s clothes, finding a thin fabric underneath. Underneath that, he could feel the heat from his flesh and hair upon that. It was the exact kind of scenario he missed. Touching and feeling another person. 

Stephen gasped as Karl took his cock in hand. The delft fingers teasing him as he tilted his head up to reclaim Stephen's mouth once more. Part of him never wanted this to stop, and another part wanted more - a lot more. 

"Fuck," Stephen said, breaking away from Karl.

Time was threatening him once again; in this case, it was passing too quickly for his like. 

He managed to break free, finding them both in different states of undress. Belts and buckles hung where they were held on with their loops, while ties of fabric fell limp upon the clothes they were secured to. All Stephen could do was shuck the rest his clothing off, exposing himself. It was the first time he had not felt self conscious about his body since the accident. Although his figure had been fine, his hands made him feel differently, but now it was hard to think while he was so very turned on.

Before his brain could compute it, he was on the bed as Karl straddled his hips, curling to put his mouth to Stephen’s, teasing his lips by biting them gently. It was hard to focus on that as the man settled upon his cock, grinding his hips slowly against the very hard flesh. Would he be able to get to the point of being inside Karl? Stephen had no idea. It was most definitely his goal, but it was something that he could not decide by himself, and definitely lacked any provisions for it. But often his teacher was very prepared when giving lessons, so he could hope.

He let out a groan as Karl leaned back and upright. He hadn't counted on the flood of emotions that accompanied it. Lust, affection, relief, pent up frustration, as well as a sense of wholeness was pushed to the forefront of his being. It took a lot from him to hold steady, everything threatening to spill over, including the physical.

"Do you want to stop?"

The question was serious, without a teasing tone in it, and Stephen took a few seconds to think about it.

"No, but hold on."

If there was one thing Kamar-Taj had taught him, it was when to give in to the natural way of things and when to fight it. He wouldn't think too deeply on what was playing out, but he also wasn't going to break down or allow himself to lose it, whatever it may be. 

Karl got off him and sat at the edge of the bed, reaching down as Stephen laid there, breathing in and out slowly.

"What do you want?" 

The question made Stephen briefly wonder if it were some sort of spell placed upon him. Was he supposed to spill his deepest desires out into the darkness? Karl must be testing how much trust was there or something to that effect. 

"My hands back," Stephen replied with some hesitation.

There was an uncomfortable sigh.

"No, I mean, a position, or a scenario."

He was glad for the darkness to cover the visual confirmation blood rushing to his face in embarrassment, a feeling he hadn't had for a very long time in this kind of situation. 

"Oh. Whatever's good for you."

Mortified. There was no other way to describe his current emotional state, but he found if did help with taking the edge off a bit. He no longer felt as if he would burst, if Karl were to touch him. 

It was then Karl decided to settle upon Stephen as he had before, the heat radiating between them as the night air cooled around them. A new wave of lust roared up within him, and he knew that he would be lost before long, unless he was able to summon up some of that control. 

It wasn't as difficult as he would suppose. His eyes locked with Karl's and it felt as though they were exchanging some sort of dialogue through only their gaze. The other man seemed to tell him it was okay and it would be okay. One had traveled over Stephen's upper abdomen, while the other leisurely began to tease his own cock. He looked down briefly, to admire the image before him. 

It was hard to put his thoughts into words, but the moment their eyes met again, he didn't need to. Karl shifted off to the side, dipping down. It didn't register with Stephen at that moment why, but it soon dawned on him as Karl put two objects in Stephen's hand. He looked down at the foil package and container in his hand. For a second, he wondered if he should continue. However, the doubts soon cleared once Karl laid down next to him, his foot rubbing against Stephen's calf, sighing a happy little sigh.

"What are you going to do about this?" Karl asked, nonchalantly.

The man's long fingers teased the underside of Stephen's cock.

"Guess I should put it to good use," Stephen murmured.

He got up from his own position, fumbling for a moment, trying to find a comfortable position upon his small bed. At the same time, his hands worked at getting the cap of the lubricant open. The liquid finally spilling upon two of his fingers after a few tries. It then occurred to him that the way he was and the way Karl was positioned wouldn't be optimal, and Stephen needed this to go the best that it could.

"Would you turn over?" 

Karl looked at him for a moment before maneuvering to oblige the request. He seemed to understand what was being asked of him and the implications of it. Spreading his legs, and tilting his hips, Stephen stared for a few seconds in admiration and disbelief that this was actually happening. Only when Karl shifted did Stephen act.

The way Karl moved as Stephen started, teasing the ring of muscle presented before him, made him feel as though he receiving receiving a special gift. The slow, sensual act continued as he slipped his finger inside. Everything felt fine, fantastic even, in spite of the fact he had not been sure it would be when they started. It gave him the confidence to do more, and he was rewarded with a gasp containing his name falling from Karl's lips. The sound went straight to his cock. By now, another finger had joined the first, and he stretched his partner, occasionally brushing against his prostate, causing some more soft noises. Karl would have almost sounded wanton, if it wasn't for the fact that he sounded so sincere. 

"What do you need, Stephen?" Came the soft question.

The question caught Stephen off guard and he stilled. It finally registered with him how hard and ready he was, and it seemed that Karl was in the same situation. He let his fingers slip out of the man. It was then that Karl used the opportunity to turn over, his erection catching Stephen's attention. 

Karl moved to sit up and then pushed Stephen backwards so that his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. Before Stephen could say anything, Karl had taken the condom from Stephen, climbed upon his thighs, and was putting it upon Stephen's cock. His expression didn't have the playfulness Stephen expected, nor the dream nature that he had seen upon Karl's face once or twice before that night. Karl seemed focused on his goal and studying what was before him, making Stephen feel a bit shy, even though he had nothing to be shy about.

Only when Karl climbed upon him, slowly sinking down upon Stephen's erection, did Stephen feel another surge of confidence. This would be good for both of them. Karl seemed to know exactly what both of them needed.

If Stephen said the world shook that night, he'd only be guilty of using a cheesy cliche. However, that was the only coherent thought his brain could pull forward afterward. It had been quite a while since one of his partners had pretty much used Stephen as a means to their own end. There was no real worry or concern for the way Stephen was feeling after Karl started to move up and down. Stephen tried to match his pace at first, but soon found his chest pinned down by a strong grip. Karl clearly stopped trying to feed Stephen's ego and took what he came for. Stephen felt that there would be marks the next day, but it really didn't matter as he tugged on Karl's cock, milking the cum from it. The smile and half lidded eyes he was rewarded with right after was enough to send him off, spilling his own seed. 

They stayed as they were for a minute, their breathing stabilizing, and giving themselves time to process it all. It felt exhilarating, but as Karl moved off of him, Stephen felt the come down that he had forgotten would come. 

Slowly, as the realization it was over started to kick in, he saw Karl sit at the edge of the bed and reach over for his clothes.

"I'm not going to kick you out," Stephen said. 

"I know."

There was that friendly smile again. Stephen barely noticed when Karl started wiping off Stephen's abdomen. He must have been reaching for a kerchief in his clothes. Stephen would need a shower later, but at the moment, he wasn't going to take his eyes off of Karl. 

"Listen Stephen, I have an early morning, so I will go shortly, but I'm glad we did this."

Stephen nodded weakly, "me too."

"I hope you won't be offended, but it's probably best if you don't mention this to anyone."

He absentmindedly made a sound of agreement. It wasn't like he went around talking about his past conquests. 

"Thank you for understanding."

Karl learned over to give him a kiss deep enough so that Steohen could taste the gratefulness. When they parted, there was that comforting small smile upon Karl's face. Stephen knew at that moment that he would have the best night's sleep that night. It was the kind of image he would be able to get out of his head for a long time, nor would he want to. It kept him company for the rest of the night. It didn't even bother him when Karl got dressed and left.

.oOo.

Somedays felt like a punch in Stephen’s gut, like he had lost something he had that wasn’t about his hands. During the recent weeks, he had built his confidence back up to the point where it extended beyond his studies. He walked with a little more spring in his step and held his head high. He found himself joking with strangers, people he avoided to interact with before during some of his more darker days. Then, the hot air was let out of the bag. 

Normally these blows were delivered by the Ancient One, clearly trying to teach him a lesson, but today it came from an unexpected and not an unsympathetic source, Karl Mordo. The man had flirted his way into Stephen’s bed, or so Stephen’s mind had rewrote their story as such, and now he was giving Stephen a cold shoulder in that department, telling him it was just a night of fun. He gave the excuse that things were messy, and that while he did appreciate Stephen and like him, that it would be a big mistake to continue. 

It left Stephen stunned, figuring that it was most likely tied with his position, but at the same time the little voice inside his head questioned the excuse. It seemed as though the masters had no lives outside of Kamar-Taj, so where else would they look for affection? Not that Stephen wanted to commit to anything, feeling that he was at a tipping point in his learning. Because of that, he decided not to press the issue as he might have had in a previous life time. 

Bewildered and slightly disappointed, Stephen walked to the library in order to continue his studies, and to also have a quiet place to lick his wounds. No one would bother him, unless they needed a book from him. Wong never seemed to pay much attention to him these days. He wasn’t going to try to change that either. 

When he sat down with his books, he looked up to take in the calming surroundings. These moments had helped him understand the importance of meditation in the art of studying, something that he had neglected in his youth. Although he wasn’t about to take up a full meditative ritual in the library, the little that he would do helped.

It was then out of the corner of his eye that he noticed Wong staring at him. He immediately turned his head to look at the man, standing far enough away where an exchange of words would not be welcomed in the quietness of the library. The stare went on for too long for it to be anything but a stare of intimidation. 

It caused Stephen to pause considering what could make the man react in such a way. Was there an overdue book? Had Stephen accidentally offended him in some way? It was only when he looked down did he realize the possible answer.

"It's not me! I don't have anything to drink. No tea, no coffee."

There was a stain upon his book, one that looked more than a few days old, but most likely hard to tell from that distance. He figured that was the reason why Wong was looking at him as such. Sure enough Wong frowned, tucked a book under his arm, and left the vicinity. Stephen watched as he turned the corner without looking back, assuming Wong was satisfied with the answer. He then turned back to staring at nothing for a little while longer. 

.oOo. 

"Strange. Come with me."

His blood turned cold, worried that he had done something wrong. However, he knew that he hadn't done anything recently that would warrant another scolding from anyone, at least not in the library. From the chiding the Ancient One gave him a week or so ago, he figured that Wong wouldn't approach him about the portals, and that it was all taken care of. He now wondered if he had miscalculated. 

Still, he followed the master without hesitation. If the shoe were to drop tonight, he would at least be able to take it. His frustrations were gone for the time being, and he brushed it off a little better than some of his bad days. 

"Look if this is about the portals, I assure you the Ancient One-," Stephen began as they walked through the door.

Wong waved his hand in a manner to assure Stephen this was not about that, and then took his seat at the desk in the office. It was clearly a shared space with its lack of personal touches, but somehow still managed to convey a relaxed, lived in atmosphere as opposed to most steril, generic spaces one would encounter.

Without being offered, Stephen sat down across from him.

"If it's about those stains from the other week-"

"No. They've been there since I was a student."

Stephen whistled as a joke, and followed it up with his own light laughter. That in turn earned him a hard stare. 

"Well, okay. What is this about?"

He watched as Wong's stare turned into an expression of grave concern. It was the kind of thing he'd see on newly minted doctors faces before they had to give a family bad news. 

All he could do was sit and wait; it was clear Wong wanted to chose his words carefully.

"We don't ask you to take vows of celibacy, because we know everyone here is an adult, but you should choose your partners wisely."

That was not what Stephen had been expecting at all. Wong continued when he realized Stephen wasn't about to interrupt.

"Strange -Stephen, most people come here looking for something that they have lost, and most of the time it's nothing to do with them having lost something physically. I hope you do I understand where I'm going with this."

This was probably the most Wong had ever said to him, including the lessons he was given in the beginning, but he understood to a degree. However, Wong was wasting his breath, as he had never had an interest in taking advantage of emotionally vulnerable, nor did he have plans to sleep with anyone else while at Kamar-Taj. At the same time, he couldn't help but question what prompted this. He had a hunch that Karl hadn't told anyone, yet there also could be rumors flying about, or Wong may have seen something. It was all a little perplexing, but he wasn’t about to show the other man his hand. 

“Sure, I understand, but it’s an unnecessary warning.”

That prompted a frown, and then Wong did something completely unexpected. He got out of his chair and walked over to where Stephen sat. It was at that moment that Stephen could see how impressive Wong’s presence really was. He knew the master was not one to get on his bad side, but he also was not normally one to intimidate others with his physical presence. He may have been a smidge shorter than Stephen, yet he seemed that much more imposing. Stephen had to question whether or not the man was trying to intimidate him.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I swear that I have not taken advantage of anyone. Funny though, I’m curious as to why you’ve decided to deliver this warning to me. If I was out of bounds, I’m sure the Ancient One would have said something. Given how you ratted me out for the portals in the library, this is probably personal. Offended I haven’t gone after you?” 

It was a joke, but clearly was a bit too far given the sharp look he received.

“Strange, I’m not one to dance around the topic, if I had been interested.”

Stephen stood up, feeling a rush of pleasure in the exchange. He’d gotten to Wong, and getting a reaction loaded with emotion was much more interesting than the topic at hand. It was thrilling. And although he had been met with some low key hostility, he found himself reacting quite the opposite. 

He had always been a sucker for people who challenged him. 

“Then, why all this drama? What interest do you have in my sex life?”

Wong took a step back, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, contemplating how to answer. Wong knew the answer, but Stephen knew that the man wasn’t going to give it up easily. 

“I don’t have interest in your sex life, I only have an interest in the envronment I must live in.”

Stephen took a step forward, but Wong didn’t budge, standing his ground. There they were like two animals waiting to see who would succumb to the will of the other. It caused a sharp shiver to run through Stephen internally, as it had when he was introduced to magic. This unknown territory would have to open itself up to him, but how? In the long run it wouldn't really matter how, but he knew he needed it. 

“And how has it affected your environment?”

The air between them seemed to thicken. 

“That's none of your business.”

“Well, I can’t fix something I have no idea about.”

“You can choose your partners more wisely.”

The swoosh of realization fell upon him, as if he had found a secret treasure hidden away from everyone. There may have been others who knew, but Stephen wouldn't have guessed if it wasn't for this exchange.

“Pining for Karl Mordo? Or just acting as some protector?”

“My business is my business.”

It wasn’t a confirmation, but nor was it a denial. There was something going on there. Stephen had no idea what it could possibly be. Unlike Karl or even Stephen, Wong had a poker face that could hold up to anyone Stephen had ever come across, including some professional poker players he had known. It was near miraculous he had even gotten this far. 

Whatever the answer was, it was clear to Stephen that he could go a step farther without much harm. Wong’s warning had backfired on him. If the man wanted Stephen to pick more emotionally stable people to sleep with, Stephen had the perfect candidate in front of him. He really hadn’t planned on trying to sleep with someone else in Kamar-Taj. It was messy, and complicated, but like a moth to a flame, he couldn’t help but take up a challenge.

Stephen moved as close as he could to Wong without actually stepping or bumping into the man. His dark eyes stared into Stephen’s, and Stephen just smiled a small, serene smile. 

In all honesty, Wong could have stepped back or even nudged Stephen away, and Stephen would have understood. He would have accepted it and taken the warning. However, the master of the library flinched, casting his eyes away. 

“You should get back to your studies.”

“Are you sure you want that?”

No answer came. 

“I want you to understand that I’m not here to play games.”

The sudden movement and biting tone caused Stephen to fall to the side against the desk. Wong hadn’t even touched him, but he caught Stephen off guard all the same. The imposing energy from before carried over, taking Stephen aback, and then Wong’s mouth was upon Stephen’s.

It felt like the kiss finished, as quick as it happened.

“I’m not here to play games.”

“I’m not asking for a game,” Stephen replied, breathlessly. 

Whatever they were saying seemed like nonsense as Wong’s hands made quick work of Stephen’s belt and the zip upon his trousers. Stephen bucked into the warm touch, as if he had never felt another human touch before. His own hands slowly came upon the fabric covering the other man, but without the frustration that the other seemed to be feeling. 

“Why are you so infuriating, ridiculous, and  _ always _ looking for trouble?”

“Your sweet words are such music to my ears,” Stephen laughed. 

The laugh was cut short by another kiss, this time a more poignant and sharp one, clearly an answer to their exchange. They had been in this dance for a while, an attraction of wit rather than some more traditional forms. It was at this point Stephen decided he wanted to be dragged under the waves of lust, to give into the riptide that pulled them towards one another. 

“Please.”

Stephen broke away as Wong stroked his cock with a little more fervor than before, as his own hands managed to find their way into Wong’s pants. Part of him thought they were too overdressed, but at the same time he knew that anyone could come in at any moment. For a second he thought that might have happened as he heard a noise, but he then realized the desk had moved slightly from it’s position. He’d been too far into his blissful stupor to realize he had moved a tad as well. 

It was at that time Wong had stepped back, causing a rush of cool air to flow between their heated selves. Focused eyes staring at him told Stephen all he needed as he fell to his knees. 

“Yes, sir,” He said with a sly smile and a little mischievous laugh. 

His eyes closed for a moment out of pleasure as his lips touched the head of Wong’s cock. Stephen followed the action with a little teasing of his tongue, but it was clearly unwanted by the feeling of Wongs grip on his hair.

“If you want this so badly, get to work. Like I've said several times before, I’m not playing.”

That sent another jolt of excitement through Stephen. It was something he had been needing for quite a while, prompting him to ‘get to work’ as Wong put it. He was never one for disappointing, so he decided to do his best, taking all of Wong in gradually as he worked his tongue along the underside, eventually getting to the point where his nose rested in the wiry hairs upon Wong’s person. He stopped for a minute to take in a breath and adjust, feeling the saliva in his mouth pool a little more than he remembered. Although it had been a while, he was sure that the groan above him was one of approval rather than discomfort. 

“You’re the type who wants to choke on it. Isn’t that right?”

That was unexpected, but Stephen nodded the best he could. Unlike what he had assumed, Wong wasn’t doing this out of some odd expression of frustration. There was care to how he started to fuck Stephen’s mouth with a slow rythym, not pushing to far. Others may have tried to make him gag, overwhelm him, try to get him to cry, but Wong seemed to feel his limits. There he teetered on the edge of finding it a little too gentle, and it being too much. It was perfect. This man knew what he was doing. 

However, Stephen wanted more. He wanted to be overwhelmed and tried to demand it from Wong, only to find that his head was fixed with grip in his hair that was tight, but not tight enough to pull. 

All the while Wong fucked his mouth, Stephen had one hand upon his cock and the other one on his leg to steady the shaking feeling inside of him. Part of him said to do more for Wong, to neglect his own pleasure, but ultimately he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

When he came on the floor, he heard a half hearted threat from above him.

“I should make you lick it clean.”

Stephen tried to talk with his mouth filled with a very hard cock, but it didn’t work. The vibrations though were enough to send Wong over the edge, spurting down his throat, and over his tongue, and then finally, weakly upon his lips and chin. He was a mess if there ever was one, physically and emotionally. He had no idea how he had even gotten to this point. One minute Wong was threatening him, and the next he was on the floor, staring up at the other man tucking himself back in. Part of him wondered if he were broken in some other way as well, as everything felt a bit surreal. 

“This isn’t going to happen again.”

Stephen nodded. He knew that, and he also didn’t know if he could handle it happening again. Something told him this may have been a great reinforcer to the conversation they had before. He needed to choose his partners wisely. 

With a handkerchief he had been given, he cleaned the best he could, and fled from the possibility of more conversation. 

.oOo.

The thing about Stephen was that even after getting burned, he still liked playing with fire. There was something thrilling about it, and every time he saw Wong or Karl, he couldn’t help but think back to his nights with each of them. Karl had been someone he felt healed by, while Wong was someone he felt could tear him down just when he needed it. He could give in to either again, if either man showed any interest. Yet, they didn’t. They went about their day, pretending that none of it had happened. Stephen was okay with that, as it helped him refocus on what he thought mattered -his hands. But every so often his mind would wander to the what ifs. 

There were times he thought he could perhaps test Wong’s resilience. He had been right when he had warned Stephen. There was something about Karl that made Stephen a little wary about even attempting the thought of approaching the man again. Maybe, he was too nice and caring. Wong, however, was not like Karl. Control had been a part of that night, and it told Stephen that no matter what, Wong probably didn’t think warm thoughts about Stephen whenever he looked at him. 

It  _ was _ complex. Somehow, his life had become more complex as he entered Kamar-Taj, a place he had thought would simplify his predicament. But now he had no use of his hands, nor a clear answer to anything about himself. It caused him to go into a deeper contemplation concerning his identity. It made him feel that who he was, had fallen to the wayside in the past decade. 

Who was Stephen Strange?

The only answer clear to him was that he was not the same man he once was, and he couldn’t claim to be any wiser. 

Most nights he squirreled himself away in the corner of the library, especially if Wong was around. Occasionally, he found himself being kicked out by one of the other masters at the end of the night, having spent too much time bouncing from actual studying and just thinking about his situation in life. 

That night his routine had been no different. It was only when he heard hushed whispers that he was drawn from out of himself and his world. He turned his head to see Karl and Wong talking with one another. Their body language and expressions caused Stephen to have a moment of clarity amongst the haze in his mind. He felt like he  _ now _ had the truth. 

He sighed inwardly before deciding to get up and approach the two. Wong said he didn’t play games, but it felt like a game to Stephen at the moment. 

“You two are together, aren’t you?” He asked. 

“We are indeed standing near one another,” Wong answered, cooly. 

Karl looked at Wong a bit uneasily, telling Stephen that he had hit the nail on the head. 

“Yes, we are.”

A sinking feeling appeared in the middle of his stomach, and he sighed angrily, surprising even himself. 

“So much for not playing games,” he grumbled before turning to ask Wong, “Was I just some sort of revenge fuck?”

“You were not.”

Karl gave Wong a look, as if to say we need to tell him. He had seen that look before at various times. It prompted Wong to rub a hand over his head, frustration rising in his expression, clearly unhappy with having to share whatever what needed to be said.

“No, it was a moment of weakness on my part, to see if your reputation was earned.”

“My reputation?”

“I told him about us. We don’t believe in physical monogamy, only emotional, and part of that is being frank about all aspects of our relationship” Karl added quietly.

Stephen blinked a few times, taking in the words and processing them. They had an open relationship, but it seemed that they were trying to hide their relationship to others at the same time. It was a secret open relationship.

Part of him felt better about this, as he was not one to want to be caught in someone else's relationship problems, but the other part of him wished that he had known all these things before. 

“Sorry,” Karl said.

Stephen decided not to answer.

“Normally we don’t sleep with the same person, or with someone from Kamar-Taj, but I thought it would be okay with you. ”

Wong sighed at Karl’s explanation, there seemed to be more, as there always seemed to be more with the pair these days. It also seemed to him that they weren’t very good at these things. 

“We have rules, but we may need to revise some of them,” Wong eventually added, targeted more towards Karl than Stephen. 

“Well, it would be a lot easier if you just said so in the beginning.”

“I warned you it would only happen once,” Wong retorted.

“Yea, but a lot of people say that, only-.”

He trailed off. Wong was always true to his word. Steady and honest, he understood the appeal of wanting to be with someone like that. Looking at the two, he could realize how they fit together. Opposites really did attract. 

“Look, I think you two should figure it out just in case someone else gets roped up into this craziness.”

They looked at him, and it was then that Stephen decided to retreat back to where he had made a space for himself. If he had been fully invested in the saga, he might have found himself saddened by the whole episode, but he wasn't. He was no longer confused, and had rather quickly resigned himself to it all being over. Now he could entertain the idea that he could get back to his studies without the persistent questions or daydreams he had been having. He managed to maintain that thought until the time came for him to retire to bed, and he found himself feeling a lot of emotions he hadn't before. 

He tried mentally to put all the pieces back together from that first encounter in the darkness. Karl had been attracted to him, and it must have been the reason why he approached Stephen. However, he had no intention of furthering anything they had done, as he was in a relationship with Wong. Then after sleeping with Karl, Karl must have discussed it with Wong, who in turn confronted Stephen about being careful in his choice of partners before they both got one another off in the office of the library.

It was that part that Stephen kept coming back to. Something wasn't right. If they both had these rules, then why would he feel the need to talk to Stephen?

Eventually he came to the conclusion that Wong at the very least had some misgivings about what had transpired between Stephen and Karl. The other option was that it seemed that Wong didn't think that Karl could separate the physical from the emotional in this case. Given what Karl said about not entangling themselves with people from Kamar-Taj, Stephen couldn't shake his suspicion it had been the later. Yet, he knew he would not press the matter further. He felt that if pushed or prodded further, it would come apart. Before he may not have cared as long as he got what he wanted, but now he knew there are things bigger than him; things that shouldn't change. 

And so  _ this time _ Stephen convinced himself he put it behind him, even if occasionally he still had flashes of memories from that night. He knew he wouldn't ever be able to look at the office door of the library in the same way again, but thankfully he didn't go near it often. 

At night, he spent his time focusing, astral projecting, and trying to compose an apology email to Christine. There were things he realized about their relationship that he wanted to try to smooth over. He now understood how little care he had for her feelings all the time they were together, and it bothered him. Stephen wondered if dragging the past up would still be selfish on his part, causing him to delete his messages. He couldn't help but ask himself if she would feel the same as he did. Sorry could be a pretty empty word, yet so hard to say when you truly meant it.

It was only a few nights after his encounter with Wong and Karl that he decided he couldn't quite manage the words of his email. He needed some more time, so he closed his laptop and left his room, figuring the night air would do him some good. When he stepped out into the courtyard, he found his gaze turned upward, taking in the beauty of the stars. This city, unlike many other places had visited, had not yet drowned out the twinkle of the night sky. He couldn't help but take a sharp breath in, impressed with the sight. It had been too long since he truly looked upon them, remembering all the names of the constellations his father had told him about when he was a boy. 

Taking a seat on one of the steps, he continued to get lost in their beauty. Only when he felt a light brush upon his arm did he look to his side to see Karl Mordo sitting next to him. Karl looked the same as always, except he didn't have a smile upon his face, not even a forced one. This time his expression was weary, a look Stephen had never seen before.

"I never meant for things to get out of hand, and I want to apologize again."

Stephen smiled a weak smile.

"I'm fine, really," he looked down at his boots before continuing, "I just felt like myself for a while there, not the jackass I had become, nor the insecure man I am today."

His voice had dropped to a softer tone by the end of his statement, his brows coming together in contemplation on what he had just said. The soul searching he had been doing had finally come to light. Although he should have probably kept it to himself, he couldn’t help it when it spilled out of him, and it felt right that it was to the only person he felt he could trust at Kamar-Taj. 

“We could have made a go of it, you know. If things were different. But I get it, at least now I get it,” Stephen continued.

“If things were different,” Karl repeated absentmindedly. 

He continued after a short pause, “It almost was different. You grow up, grow tired, start to drift apart, and what is to keep you there? Something had to change, but it wasn’t as if we had planned it to change like this.”

The honesty pouring out of both of them at the moment felt bigger than what had come before. It felt as though they were two beings sharing their souls, sharing things they couldn’t say to anyone else without sounding like they were looking for some sort of sympathy. 

“He cares a lot about you. Tried to scare me off in a roundabout way.”

“Indeed he does. I care a great deal about him as well, however, I’ve always known that there are things that I cannot be. I thought if I gave him some freedom he’d be able to fulfill those needs. Only then did I find I had opened a door in myself that maybe should have stayed closed.”

“I hope you’re not talking about me.”

Karl laughed at the notion, surprising Stephen and wounding his pride ever so slightly for a fraction of a moment before rebounding. 

“This was before you, quite a few years before. It taught us both some lessons.”

Karl stood up, clearly finished with reminiscing and confessing. He looked down at Stephen, who in turn looked up at him. 

“Why don’t we take a walk,” he suggested.

Stephen was of two minds. On the one hand, he liked Karl as a person, but on the other hand, he liked Karl a little too much. Although he would always respect the boundaries between them, it still seemed like a bad idea. He didn’t want Wong after him again either, at least not in an annoyed way. But then there was that smile, that brilliant, warm smile, and he was on his feet before he knew it. Stephen had no idea where they would go, but he would follow. 

It seemed almost quaint walking the halls of Kamar-Taj, until they came to a door Stephen had never noticed before. It was tucked away in the east corridor behind a series of statues. The small door had a lock, prompting Karl to take care of it gently. The key went back into his pocket after it was removed, and they stepped out into the side street. 

Kathmandu’s lights made everything take on a yellowish glow, and it struck Stephen how long it had been since he had seen city. The first few weeks he had gone out a few times with other masters to go and fetch materials for him, but that had been in the day and seemed so very long ago.

He continued to follow Karl, trying not to stare too much at anything and not to think too much of anything. It seemed odd how he didn’t say a word for quite a while, causing Stephen to wonder why Karl needed the company. When Karl started talking, it was mostly about the area they were in. Stephen couldn't help but think he would always be the teacher. 

They slowly trudged up a hill, and the lights became dimmer as they reached a more residential area. When they got to the end of the road, a dead end, Karl turned to Stephen, looking at him with the seriousness of before. The smile that charmed Stephen into coming outside that night was gone. In its place a tension near the man's eyes appeared, or so Stephen thought; it was becoming harder to see. 

"I wanted to apologize before, and I did, but there was something else as well."

Stephen’s curiosity peaked, tilting his head ever so slightly to say so. He waited for Karl to continue. Instead, Karl's hand fumbled in his pocket, a clinking sound told Stephen he had some keys in his hands, the sound a little too hollow to be coins. 

"I didn't want to do this down there, and I understand if you say no, but we would like you to join us this evening, if you're up for it."

Stephen stood trying to understand his words for a minute in the grand scheme of it all. Before he knew it there was a key in his hand, and was given a soft smile when he looked up. The weight of the metal seemed heavier than it actual must have been.

Karl continued, "You can go back through the door we came, or if you want to join us, we're on the second floor."

His head moved, motioning towards the house they were standing in front of. Stephen had no idea if it was their apartment, or if it belonged to Kamar-Taj, or if they stayed there often. He could have sworn all the masters lived inside Kamar-Taj's wall. 

There were so many questions, but not a sound came from him as he watched Karl go through the gate and up the stairs to the house he had gestured to. When the other sorcerer disappeared, Stephen turned back to the key. It lay flat in his shakey, cupped hand. For a moment his throat tightened as he looked at it. The choice suddenly took on a significance to Stephen that was more than Karl could have predicted. One choice led him back to what he knew, while the other led somewhere else. Both promised to be challenging in their own ways, but both could also potentially reward him. It was not an easy decision.

Finally, after quite some time, he put the key in a pocket of his uniform and looked at the scars on the back of his hand once more. He knew it was time to accept his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Kuddos and comments are much appreciated, as they are fuel for this starving fandom.


End file.
